The present invention relates to a class of novel substituted alkyl imidazole derivatives. The invention further relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and to the use of such compounds and compositions as anti-anaerobic agents.
Various azole derivatives are useful as anti-fungal agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,314 describes a class of heterocyclic thioalkyl substituted imidazole derivatives useful as anti-anaerobic agents. U.S Pat. Nos. 4,144,346 and 4,223,036 describe a class of 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl methyl)-1H-imidazoles and 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-1,2,4 triazoles respectively, which are useful as antifungal and antibacterial agents. Miconazole, described by P. R. Sawyer, R. N. Brogden, R. M. Pinder, T. M. Speight and G. S. Avery, Drugs, 1975, 9, 406 is a topical and intravenous antifungal agent. European patent application No. 117578 describes a class of azole-substituted alcohol derivatives. U.K. Pat. No. 2067993 describes a class of imidazole hydrazone derivatives useful as anti-anaerobic agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,697 describes a class of imidazole hydrazone and hydrazine derivatives useful as anti-anaerobic and anti-fungal agents.